open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Boots
Upgraded Boots are the most important item, not only in the vanilla, but also in this game. As you know kinds of boots in the vanilla, it remains the same in this game, except you can upgrade it to enhance your ability to farm, and increase stats, so that boots doesn't seem to be a waste of an inventory slot in the late game. Same as the vanilla, movement speed bonus from multiple stack of boots do not stack To upgrade your boots, you need to get Farming core from Roshan Boots of Travel This boots is similar to the vanilla, except to upgrade to level 2, it takes 500 gold recipe, which means you need 1400 gold to purchase Boots of Travel level 2, then it can be upgraded to Greater Boots of Travel. * Greater Boots of Travel has Commensalism: gives percentage amount of bonus gold from allied killing creeps in a radius. * Greater Boots of Travel still has teleport from Boots of Travel level 2, which can teleport to heroes as well (75 mana, 45 cooldown). * Greater Boots of Travel has Fools gold, it reduces creep gold killing bounty to 30%. Power Treads Power Treads gives you decent creep splash after upgraded into Powerful Treads and above. * Greater Treads is the only upgraded boots that has unique names each upgrade. * Greater Treads has Power Splash: Splashes to neutral creeps for percentage amount of damage. * Power Splash can be used for both ranged and melee attack. Phase Boots Phase Boots gives you decent bonus movement speed when activated and gives splinter shot when upgraded to Greater Phase Boots. * Just like the vanilla, Phase bonus movement speed differs between melee and ranged heroes * Greater Phase Boots has Splinter Shot: every attack splits to neutral creeps for 50% damage in 375 radius depending on the level of the Greater Phase Boots. * Splinter Shots don't receive other attack effects. * Splinter Shots also works on melee heroes Tranquil Boots Tranquil Boots has the same break rule as the vanilla. however, the upgraded version, Greater Tranquil Boots, only breaks if attack or are attacked by enemy heroes or bosses. * Same as the vanilla, Break reduces movement speed provided from Greater Tranquil Boots and the bonus health regeneration is lost for 13 seconds. * Greater Tranquil Boots has Naturalize: generates charges every 300 distance moved that tops at 100 charges, which also consumes a neutral creep on the next attack and gives bonus gold depending on the level when you have 100 charges. Arcane Boots Arcane Boots can be upgraded to Guardian Greaves, which can be upgraded to Greater Guardian Greaves, or can be upgraded to Greater Arcane Boots if short on gold, since bonus gold/min it gives is the same as Greater Guardian Greaves. * It is Recommended to buy Guardian Greaves if you have enough money. * If you already buy Greater Arcane Boots, you can upgrade it to Greater Guardian Greaves with the same level as current Greater Arcane Boots you own by combining level 1 Mekansm and regular Guardian Greaves recipe. * Greater Arcane Boots has Greed: generates unreliable gold (Gold/Min) * Greater Arcane Boots has Fools gold, it reduces creep gold killing bounty to 30%. Guardian Greaves It is recommended to buy this into Greater Guardian Greaves instead upgrading Arcane Boots, Not only it does give you decent stats and same gold/min, but also it gives you healing and mana plus both health and mana regeneration. * The amount of mana and gold/min Greater Guardian Greaves provides is the same as Greater Arcane Boots. * Greater Guardian Greaves has the vanilla mend and guardian aura. * Greater Guardian Greaves also has Greed: generates unreliable gold (Gold/Min). * Greater Guardian Greaves has Fools gold, it reduces creep gold killing bounty to 30%.